Freezing foods with liquid nitrogen is a quick and efficient way to prepare frozen desserts. Two common frozen desserts that are frozen with liquid nitrogen are ice cream and frozen yogurt. Liquid nitrogen-frozen desserts such as ice cream and frozen yogurt typically taste better because the ice cream and frozen yogurt are creamier, fresher, and denser. The increased density prevents ice crystals from forming within air pockets that develop from the whipping of a machine.
However, liquid nitrogen can be dangerous and complicated to handle. More specifically, liquid nitrogen is extremely cold and can cause frostbite or eye damage. As liquid nitrogen is colorless, odorless, and tasteless, identifying the presence of liquid nitrogen that has exited the liquid nitrogen tank can be quite difficult. Experience and skill is required to proficiently use liquid nitrogen for food preparation. The present invention allows users of varying skill sets to easily handle liquid nitrogen in order to prepare frozen food.